Ghislain Viobahn
Ghislain Viobhan is the El Aurian Ah'tel or Captain who had a large part in the Occupation and recolonization of mBetazed. Given the honorary title of Gul, Ghislain worked for Aide Onel Brosan for years to manage the planet, its people and its resources before leaving to the other side with his lover. He was murdered in 2402. Background Information His parents were both killed during the borg attacks on his homeworld of El Auria. Ghislain was an only child. Current Spouse(s) Solis Cassica Kidnapped into the mUniverse, Solis Cassica was bought and kept as Ghislain's servant/slave. Soon enough, Cassica conceived a child by the Gul and the man started to get warmer affections. Spurred on by Cassica's more sane demeanor since she was not of the mUniverse and a strange resemblance to Ghislain's first wife, he became more emotionally attached until one day, Cassica was attacked by guards, prompting Ghislain to realize his value in her over the loyalty he placed in Brosan. Taking Cassica to the other side, he remained with her there and was married until his untimely death in 2402. They had two children together. Previous Spouse(s) mCydja Damar Ghislain met his first wife, mCydja Damar, while serving on mTerok Noe and she formed an unhealthy obsession with Zayn Vondrehle. Hoping to distract her, Ghislain found an odd attraction in the young woman and they married. This marriage did not last long, however, as mCydja's insanity became more transparent, as did her loyalty to mEron Bern over that of her husband. Children Ghislain has twp children with Solis Cassica named Jasilos Viobahn and Natalie Fukushima. Please see their links for more information. Education and Career Ghislain is a soldier, and the son of soldiers. His loyalty is to the crown - though he was led to believe that by protecting Juretoh and his followers, he would be fulfilling his duty. Difficult to bend in normal circumstances, and strong enough to fight for his will, Ghislain's heart lies with the good-will of his men and he will do anything - even lie - to ensure their safety. Mirror Universe With his own men for some time, Ghislain made an appearance in group archives when his crew including Zayn Vondrehle and Juretoh Staition arrived to mTerok Nor. Once there, they were met with the evil dealings of mEron Bern and his plans to destroy the Romulan-Klingon alliance. However, when Onel Brosan came into the picture, Ghislain took his men to mBetazed after the planet was successfully occupied. There he remained as an honorary Gul, as well as having had his features changed to appear Cardassian. He fulfilled this role until 2399 when he purchased a slave named Solis Cassica. Soon enough she conceived a child and Ghislain began to see similarities to his first wife. Making the decision, he choose his child and a possible family over the harsh reality of the mUniverse and defected to his natural side. 4 Ghislain Viobahn Category:United Federation of Planets Category:El Aurian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots 4 Ghislain Viobahn Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2110 Category:All Characters